fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Baljeet Tjinder
'Baljeet-' jest przyjacielem Fineasza i Ferba pochodzącym z Indii. Często prosi ich o pomoc. We śnie Fretki był stracho-kujonem. Osobowość Baljeet jest pilnym uczniem i dostaje same dobre oceny. Jest także terroryzowany przez Buforda. Uważa, że najstraszniejszą rzeczą jest poprawka z matematyki ("Wystarczy jeden porządny strach"). Bardzo lubi matematykę i liczy kiedy tylko może ("Baljeatelsi"). Zwykle jest bardzo grzeczny i cichy, a także uprzejmy. Lubi się uczyć i czytać o różnych ciekawostkach. Uczy się także w wakacje ("Bamber w akcji"). Gdy wie, że dostanie słabą ocenę, panikuje ("Festyniarski festyn naukowy"). Łatwo się obraża ("Kwantowa opowieść") i czasem jest bardzo niecierpliwy ("Przenikanie"). Wygląd Sylwetka Baljeet jest chłopcem średniego wzrostu i średniej postury. Ma ciemne, krótkie, kręcone włosy i duże, okrągłe, brązowe oczy, a także brązową skórę ze względu na swoje indyjskie pochodzenie. Ubiór Baljeet najczęściej ubrany jest w błękiną bluzkę z krótkim rękawem i w niebieskie ogrodniczki do kolan z wielką, granatową kieszenią pośrodku. Nosi niebieskie buty typu trampki. W odcinku "Wrażenie tonięcia" możemy zobaczyć go w garniturze. Relacje Mishti left|202px Jako dzieci razem bawili się, kiedy Baljeet mieszkał jeszcze w Indiach. Najprawdopodobniej zakochał się niej, ale nie jest to jasno pokazane. Wiadomo, że są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Mimo to pod koniec odcinka trzymali się za ręce przy zachodzie słońca, a Fineasz i Ferb uważali, że udało im się stworzyć romantyczną kolację tak, jak chciał Baljeet. ("Wrażenie tonięcia") Fineasz Flynn i Ferb Fletcher Baljeet bardzo lubi chłopców, jednak często musi poprawiać ich projekty. Wzajemnie sobie pomagają. Baljeeta bardzo interesują wynalazki chłopców, dlatego najczęściej towrzyszy im przy budowie. Izabela Garcia-Shapiro right|200pxBardzo możliwe, że Baljeet zakochał się w Izabeli. W odcinku "Co to robi?", siedząc z nią przy stoliku pyta romantycznym tonem "Wiesz co, Izabelo, zastanawiam się, czy to bardziej przypadek, czy też najzwyczajniej zostaliśmy dla siebie stworzeni...". Z kolei w odcinku "Nie Fineasz i Ferb" pyta jej, czy był przekonujący jako Fineasz. Kiedy zaś Baljeet był podłączony do komputera pokazującego myśli, na ekranie ukazała się Izabela myśląca o Fineaszu "Zadaj głupie pytanie". Może to oznaczać, że jest on nieco zazdrosny o uczucia Izabeli wobec młodego Flynn'a. Irving Wydaje się, że Baljeet nie lubi Irvinga, ponieważ w jednym z odcinków nazywa go frajerem ("Zabawa w chowanego"). Buford Van Stomm left|184pxChłopiec jest jednocześnie ofiarą jak i najlepszym przyjacielem Buforda, zawsze są widoczni razem. Mimo tego, że Buford często znęca się nad Baljeetem, ten go nie lubi i lubi jednocześnie. Jest zdezorientowany, gdy mięśniak nagle staje sie dla niego miły i we wszystkim mu pomaga ("Kodeks Łobuza"). Jest przyzwyczajony, że dla Buforda najczęściej jest tylko niezbędnym przedmiotem. Natomiast w odcinku "Koniec przyjaźni", oboje bardzo za sobą tęsknili. Ginger Bajleet nie ma pojęcia o tym, że Ginger jest w nim zakochana ("Izabela i Świątynia Soku"). Galeria Umiejętności *Baljeet potrafi dobrze śpiewać ("Baljeatelsi", "Oszukać system", "Rodzinne Święta", "Festyniarski festyn naukowy"). *Baljeet nie jest zbyt silny, w odcinku "Zadaj głupie pytanie" upadał, gdy Izabela mu podawała jeden z procesorów. *Przodkowie Baljeet'a mieli problemy z jazdą na rowerze, lecz Baljeet'owi udało się wygrać swój pierwszy wyścig z pomocą Fineasza i Ferba ("Tour de Ferb"). *Potrafi grać na gitarze basowej, perkusji i klawiszach ("Oszukać system", "O, tu jesteś, Pepe"). *Potrafi jeździc na monocylku ("Kręgielnia"). *Jest brzuchmówcą ("Rozchmurz się, Fretka"). Inne informacje * Mieszkał w Indiach, ale emigrował do Ameryki ("Zabieraj mi tę wielką stopę z twarzy!"). * Nigdy nie dostał oceny niższej niż piątka ("Festyniarski festyn naukowy"). * Pod jemiołą całował się z Wendy Sznycel Pudel ("Ferie zimowe Fineasza i Ferba"). * Najprawdopodobniej jest zakochany w Izabeli ("Co to robi?"). Kategoria:Bez odnośników do innych języków